Queen of the Fairy
by VizeerLord
Summary: What happens when you mix two old Magics? What Happens when the Fairy courts collide with the Courts of their Asian counter parts? Ranma finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Queen of the Fairy

ISDH

A N; Took the base of a challenge fic offered. the challenge fic was : Spring of Drowned Fairy. but in my world/works, 'Fairy' is a Race with at least six sub-races. The cursed waters did more then imbue the 'gift' of shifting genders, on our stalwart hero.

there will be a quick poll on who gets to be Ranma's female of choice. Another on how the Amazons view the Fey

milord Cloud Dancer, hope this tickles your muse enough to open your story lines and feed us starving readers some more of your tasty work.

121

The Panda Attacked the small redheaded female, only to miss as she sidestepped his lunge.

"Give it up Pops, you were barely able to match my skills before we took our little swim. how do you plan to beat me now?"

The panda grabbed a street sign, uprooting it from the concrete and swung it at the girl.

"Damn it Pops. I told you what would happen if you tried that on me again." the red head snapped her fingers,

The Panda sneezed...hard.

and sneezed,

and sneezed!

and each time he sneezed, his fur shed in great puffs.

the Panda dropped the metal sign post and grabbed his head in an attempt to quell the sneezing fit.

the girl turned on her heel and 'skipped' off, stopping now and then to 'cute' snacks and tidbits from the food venders.

121

Tendo Soun was sitting at the dinning table, sorting through the mail, when he found the Postcard.

Kasumi was in the kitchen baking cupcakes

Nabiki was sorting the pictures of Akane in her room.

Akane was in the dojo, smashing bricks.

we all know the basics; Soun gathers the girls, informs them of their doom, the bell at the gate rings...

"I am Saotome Ranma, sorry about this." the redhead bows to the assembled family.

"Ranma, my boy, Welcome." Soun grabbed the redhead in a massive hug.

three people new something was wrong. One at Soun's words, one with the hug, and one with Soun's reaction.

Before Nabiki could further explore the mystery of the redheaded newcomer, Kasumi stepped forward. "This is a safe-haven. No tricks, no Trouble. Am I understood?"

Ranma's head snapped around. "I am bound by the behavior I am offered. honor and respect, returned tenfold." He bowed to the 'House Wife'. "but i will only return trickery, trouble, and terror threefold, so sworn by my ears." she reveled her left ear to Kasumi, it almost reached the top of her head,

"Father, I thought you said Ranma was a boy." Nabiki reached out it a hypnotic daze and palmed the breast closest to her.

Glancing from Nabiki to Kasumi, Ranma-chan wore an impish grin. "I like this one. she is going to be 'fun'." Extracting herself from the middle girl, Ranma turned to the one who had yet say anything, her eyes sparkling. "So is this one. but of a different type of fun."

"By your oath!" Kasumi hissed. the sun died out, the room turned cold, time stopped, the shadows grew longer, deeper, harder...

Ranma turned to the 'Keeper' of the house. "Be at ease, 'Keeper'. I gave my oath, and plan nothing that humans do not enjoy them selves. The Aura around this one states that she is violent and when certain facts are known to this house, she will try to bring harm to those she sees as a threat to her way of life. the other has a more Kitsune, protective of what is hers, but on the look out for 'fun'."

suddenly a small figure landed on Ranma's shoulder. "Has the Queen sent you?" its squeaky voice pitched with dread and hope in mixed tones.

turning her head to peer at the little guy. "Most likely, but I have no idea why. What you are seeing is the result of two forms of old magic, mixed with double helping of luck, mostly bad." She pulled a clear shiny sphere from her pocket. "Found this a couple days ago, but while I feel it is important, I know not what it is."

The little 'guy' grabbed the sphere, and bolted for the shadows.

then the 'spell' Kasumi held over the house shattered.

"Pervert!" Akane led with a right cross.

Ranma caught the fist, and with a twist of her wrist, rolled Akane across the floor. without looking at Kasumi, "I was attacked after being 'Welcomed', and giving my Oath to Safe-Haven."

"Agreed" Kasumi sighed. "But please do not try to provoke her."

tbc

info ;

Kitsune; fox spirit, known for minor pranks, likes a good time, but fiercely loyal and protective. known to make a udon stew...

Brownie; house spirit, English in origin, but with English expansion, the Fey also spread their influence.

a sub race of the hob/hobgoblin sub-race. also known as a 'house gnome'.

Keeper; a Human that is known to the Fey as Friendly. Usually 'Keepers' of a place for Fey to seek shelter until they can move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen of the Fairy

Ch II

ISDH

"So, What are You?" Nabiki Asked.

"Nabiki." Kasumi hissed.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I will tell you. But first we need to remove the...Normals." She turned to look at the Panda and Soun who were still a little glazed from Kasumi's spell. "Hostess, if we may have some heated water. Not too hot..."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow, then returned with a tea kettle. Ranma checked the temp, then poured a small amount on her head, shifting to a taller male with black hair and long ears. The water, when poured on the panda, revealed a heavy set balding man with glasses.

Seeing his old training partner, Soun snapped out of his daze. "Saotome, my old friend. What is this I hear about your son is a girl?" he wrapped his arm about the shoulders of his closest friend. "It sounds like a most trying tale, Why don't we go to my favorite bar and you tell me the whole story over a few drinks."

"What about..." the fat man stuttered out.

"The kids? My daughters know my wishes, and I find it is so much easier to tell them what is required, and let them handle things." Soun guided his best friend out of the house.

Ranma raised an eyebrow?

Nabiki snorted, "And you have no idea how hard it was to train him, a whole six months, and he still slips from time to time." turning to the youngest sister, "Don't you have a workout to finish?"

Akane just snorted, and stomped off to the dojo.

"A bit harsh, ne?" Ranma asked.

"Her training is a bit different. " Nabiki slinked closer to the male, "So, What are you?"

"Nabiki," Kasumi hissed again, "what are you talking about?"

"Onesan, I have heard you and mom talking to 'them' since I was three, and while I have never truly seen one, I do know about the 'wee folk'" Nabiki ran a finger along the quivering left ear of the Fey that stood before her. "According to Father, this One is all but given to us. I just want to know what it is that I am getting."

"Speaking like that is rude, Nabiki. Besides, he has not said anything about the Marriage agreement."

"Marriage!" the long ears flickered, turning furry for a second, before Ranma regained control. "Pops never said anything about Marriage!"

"OOO, a furry one." Nabiki was impressed.

"Besides who said He was yours?" pressed Kasumi.

Nabiki turned from her close inspection of Ranma, "This One would be mine, seeing as you already have a male, you both have all but declared your feelings for one another." Kasumi blushed and looked away. " All you have to do is claim him before another does. Akane is too angry to accept a new male into her life. " turning back to Ranma, "So, What. Are. You?"

Now for those who do not know something about the Fey, there are few that can truly lie, and they are the feather weights. Most are just able to bend the truth, edit it, or at the most omit certain facts, but not out and out lie. Repeating a Question that they have yet to answer can anger your more powerful, and asking a third time will get you the truth, if you dare to ask. Now Ranma was not firing on all cylinders so his fairy magic tripped its basic protocols; "Pooka."

Nabiki cocked her head to the side, as a grin slid across her face. "Hey Puuca, I am Garu!"(*1)

Kasumi froze at the Word. Pooka were, to her knowledge, the European Kitsune. While not of the darker fey, they could be trouble if you angered them. While they did have power rankings like the Kitsune, the did have a reputation for being strong loners. The true extent of what they could and could not do was known only to them.

"Excuse me." a small voice sounded from the floor at Ranma's feet.

Shaking the daze from his head, Ranma squatted down to speak to the small man at his feet.

Nabiki gasped. "And you would be?" She inquired.

Looking up at her, "House brownie number 2 2 3, Chip be my Name, Miss. The Misses really loves working for you, Miss." the little guy refocused on Ranma. "Finished with this," He offered the clear glass orb, "There was a recall, but it has sense been overturned."

Looking at the glass sphere, Ranma swallowed, "Ahm, could you hold that for me, I fear one close to me would find it and either throw it away as useless, or try to sell it. I get the feeling that it would be safest in your protection. "

The brownie's chest puffed out in pride, as he strolled back into the shadows.

Ranma turned to Nabiki, "I think we need to talk." Bowing to Kasumi, "May I request some tea, while we talk about this Marriage issue?"

*1; for those who missed the reference, Garu is a ninja who is loved by a noodle princess named Puuca, who chases him about the country trying to kiss him. sometimes she catches him.

12321

Her purple mane flying, Xian Pu worker her way through the kata, hopping from bamboo pole to pole. Her Great great grandmother perched on her staff, near the beginning of the course.

There was a subtle pattern of poles laid out, it forced one adjust ones course as the Artist moved along the poles. it was rumored, by those who believe, that the poles would shift slightly while One worked their way across the pools. just enough to either guide the Artist to safety, or to doom.

Some say if you make it all the way to one end point, you mastered the kata, but failed the 'Test of the Pools'. That while you are skilled, the 'Pools' find one lacking in reasons to be 'blessed' by their choice.

Sometimes one fell from the poles and landed one solid ground, a failure of both the Kata, and the 'test'

But that was not what was not what was going through her purple haired head. No, she was thinking of the defeat that happened last month. When the funny looking redhead came to the village, and let the stupid Panda eat Xian Pu's trophy feast.

-1-

The redhead had declared, "If I beat you, then the food is/was mine. No Sweat."

Leaping to the log, brandishing her bonburi, Xian Pu readied herself to face the redhead. The Redhead hopped up, shook her shoulders.

"Ready?"

In answer, Xian Pu clanged her maces together, only to have them break apart. She stomped her foot in anger, and the log splintered and broke, pinning her underneath. When she had drug herself out from under the log, the Panda had grabbed the girl, and run for the hills.

Elder Cologne had stopped her from giving chase, and turned to the guide. A few pointed questions and the Elders were very interested. It was decided that in view of her skill, Xian Pu would be allowed to try the 'Test of the Pools'.

-1-

So here she was dancing four feet above the rippling pools of water, her mind not solely on the kata, when one of the poles shifted. Her course thrown a touch to the left, while her swing to the right causing her to over extend, and to fall. Years of balance and fall prep, allowed her to roll in mid air, changing her course once more from the pool of 'buck-toothed-drooling male, moron' into the pool of 'imported divine cat'

Elder Cologne was there to pull the wet cat-girl from the water that should have been only waist deep. Where once was a 5'6" busting beauty with long purple hair, now stood a 3'2" Neko-tama. ((think Ryo-Ohki in her cat-girl form, but in Shampoo's colours.)) tisking over the fact that her heir was now a creature of myth and very possible was empowered.

It would take another four weeks for her heir to learn the weaknesses of her new form, and to learn to counter them.

121

The three of them sat the table, sipping their tea. finally Nabiki put her cup down.

"Okay, Our Father has stated that you and one of us are to be married. Is there any reason that you can honestly raise to block this arrangement?"

"Three." Ranma's ears twitched. "One, I do not think my father has completely dealt fairly within views as to Marriage arrangements. Two, I am not marrying anyone without my mothers consent or a six month engagement with a real emotional bond. Three, there are some 'things' that need to be shared, but not at this time. " his ears drew back, tight to his head, "I know my Mother is alive, but have not seen her in ten years. I will need to talk with her, in person, before I agree to anything more then a trail engagement."

"An engagement, not less then six months, not longer then three years. If both parties are found to be acceptable, a wedding it is decided. Between Tendo Nabiki and Saotome Ranma." Nabiki intoned. At Ranma's nod, "Deal made, Bargain struck."

Ranma's ears snapped up. "Where did you learn that phrase?"

"Just an old book of Mother's" Nabiki answered coyly. "Speaking of mothers, I will try to find yours for you, I have a few contacts that are just happy to help me out."


	3. Chapter 3

Queen of the Fairy

ch III

isdh

"_Speaking of mothers, I will try to find yours for you, I have a few contacts that are just happy to help me out."_

The words were no sooner out of Nabiki's mouth, then the phone rang. As Kasumi rose to answer the phone, Nabiki leaned closer to her guest. "So, what can you do?'

Ranma just smirked, "Do not try me, as things will turn nasty if you anger me. It is the one thing I can not control.."

"So, what can you not do?" she inched closer.

"I can not turn water into wine, spin straw into gold, and do not ask about finding pots of gold, gems, or items of great value. Those are gifts of the little folk, and I am not. As to my real gifts, lets see what my Mother has to say about you, then I will show you what I can do for, with, and to you." He grinned as he sipped his tea.

"Good news." Kasumi spoke with a gentile smile, as she returned to the table. "That was Auntie, calling to say that she was in the Area, and would like to stop by. We are going to have something of a feast to celebrate your engagement, nabiki-chan."

"Hello, I am here!" a musical voice called out from the enter way.

Ranma's ears twitched.

"Auntie. we are in here. would you like to join us for some tea?" Kasumi called as she headed into the kitchen for a cup and some cakes.

"Would love to, Ku-chan." a redheaded woman entered, dressed in a tight fitted kimono. Her hair was pulled tight, back into a bun, held in place with a pair of chopsticks. "Good to see you, Nabi-chan. And who is..." Her voice trailed off as she got a good look at who was in the room.

The cheerful grin faded as well.

"Hello Mother."

12321

Xian Pu entered the tent muttering cutely as she tossed her new bonbori next to the door, before wringing her tresses dry. ""dumb male splashed me again. It is not as if he is that blind. I swear, next time I am so going to beat his head in.""

""Well granddaughter, did you learn anything about your skills?""

""Improved reflexes, greater chi control, but shorter body limits reach"" the young cat-girl hops up on a stool to reach a bowl of fruit on the counter.

""Is that all granddaughter?""

""Enhanced hearing and smell, See better at night, have this overpowering urge to lick myself, and curl up in the sun for a nap!"" yes Nekotama was a bit cranky.

""How long have you been up?""

""Not been to bed since this happened to me. ""

""Go, sleep your self out, we will talk more about this when you wake."" A two foot tall 'monkey' broke from the shadows of the room. ""Prepare your self, we seek the redheaded one for she with you will bring great luck to our village, and if my hopes are true, we will find that she is no mere female...""

""Yes Elder."" Xian Pu bounded up the ladder to her loft, not noticing that she bounced easier and faster as a Neko then as a human.

'smaller size, greater reflexes, greater senses, but same strength if not greater' the old woman though to her self as she looked at where her heir had tossed her weapons. ""The newcomer is already bringing benefits to the village, male or female, it is in our best interest to add that one to our bloodlines."'

121

"Hello Mother."

Nabiki went still. there went her plans for shifting the debt from her 'data collectors', onto Ranma.

Suddenly a small body came from no where, slamming into Nabiki's chest, knocking her down just as 'Auntie' sailed through the air, catching Ranma in a full body tackle. Looking down, Nabiki saw a small woman in a Kimono, 3 inches tall. Gathering the small woman up genteelly, she sat up, setting the small person on the table. The small woman stood up, and straightened her kimono.

Then she looked about.

That was when she noticed that she was being watched. "Oh dear, I just knew that coming out was a bad idea. now I have gone and been spotted. the Union will have me run out for sure this time."

an: having trouble seeing the next step in this. for the time being, this story will be shelved until I am hit with the next great idea. in the mean time i will be focusing on my other works.


End file.
